Don't let Go
by SaWa-San
Summary: A retelling of a part of the ending from the Resident Evil Remake. Sentered around Jill and Chris. My Way... g CJ


Don't let go  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of Resident Evil only part of this plot  
  
Hey there! Maybe you remember some scene's in the Resident Evil games in which you thought, "Man, there should have happened something more now!"? Well one of those I thought is the scene in the first Resident Evil Game (the remake for GC. I never played the first one). It's the one where Chris frees Jill from the prison cell and you see her throw her arms around them and they hug a little awkwardly. And I sat there in front of the scene going "Kiss, kiss, kiss; god damn it just KISS!" and it never happened! And that got my me now soooooooo frustrated (after playing it several times, always hoping that a miracle would happen with my game and the scene would change on it's own accord) I decided to write a one-shot AU how I think it should have happened there. And to warn you about one minor thing... in the game, Rebecca activates the Self-Destruct-System and then you can open the door to Jill's cell, but here it is opened through the three disks which you need to open the door to get to the cell (just imagine there's another switch to open the cell-door g).  
  
And as said in the disclaimer before, I don't own anything from Resident Evil, only my genuine idea of changing the plot belongs to me g. ENNJJJOOOYYYYY!!!  
  
Story Start  
  
Chris was panting heavily trying to slow down his still racing heart.  
  
Only minutes ago he had found his former captain Albert Wesker on the deepest floor of the Umbrella underground lab. There he had not only uncovered the truth about Wesker's schemes with which he wanted to leave Umbrella just to join forces with another crazy group of people (at least it sounded that way to Chris), oh no. Wesker had unleashed one of Umbrella's most dangerous biological weapons and although it did kill Wesker, it had gone directly after it's first bloodshed against Chris.  
  
Luckily he had found a magnum earlier although it had taken him all six shots to bring the monster to fall. Now it laid face first on the ground in front of him with Wesker's body only a few feet away, also dead.  
  
At the sight of this and the gun Wesker had used Chris remembered Rebecca and rushed over to where she lay sprawled out on the floor a few steps behind him. He carefully turned her body around and heard her starting to cough but gratefully he couldn't see any blood or wounds.  
  
Rebecca coughed again: "I'm okay, nothing serious. It was just the shock and the impact."  
  
Chris grinned: "Luckily you're wearing that bullet-proof west. Come, let's get out of here!"  
  
They made their way back to the elevator and up again. A floor higher Chris remembered a door he hadn't controlled yet since it had taken him three mod-disks to open it and right after he had inserted the third he had went to the elevator.  
  
"Chris", Rebecca interrupted his thoughts, "I found out where the Self-Destruct-System is located. And there is still a lot of that T-Virus in these lab-rooms. I think it would be best to blow the whole thing up before it leaks out somehow."  
  
"Great idea! You go and activate the system right now and I'll catch up with you later. There's something I still have to do before we leave this place."  
  
"Okay. Take care, Chris!"  
  
"Right!" Chris replied and was already around the corner before Rebecca could say anything else.  
  
He quickened his pace once he was a few more meters away. Had it been any other 'normal' mission he would have probably headed straight for the exit (here the heliport) assuming the others were already there. But this wasn't just any other mission. The things he had seen and witnessed today would probably hunt him for the rest of his life. And he wanted to be sure he had done everything possible to save more then just one life other than his own. Especially since he still hadn't found the one person he had been looking for the most... Jill.  
  
Since he had rescued her from those terrifying dogs and then had run with Wesker to the mansion he hadn't seen her anymore. And now he was sure that Wesker had had something to do with her sudden disappearance. He shouldn't have left her alone with that monster, should have taken her with him to know she would be save but he had never imagined in his whole life that their captain would betray them. He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Jill how he really felt about her. How his heart always skipped a beat when their gazes crossed each other, when she smiled at him, when he heard her laugh and how jealous he always felt, when other guys tried to flirt with her or make a move on her.  
  
But right now he just hoped, hoped with all his heart, that he would somehow manage to find her before this whole area blew up and bring her to safety. There was nothing more her wanted then to know she was save and out of danger, as far away from here as possible and if it could be, he with her.  
  
Chris stopped to catch his breath again in front of the door that had been closed only a few minutes before. He straightened his back and began to open the door, hoping for a miracle.  
  
Jill was in a depressed and angry mood. She was angry at herself for being so foolish when she should have paid more attention to her surroundings and be aware of any danger that could be around her. Never had she thought that her Albert Wesker, her own captain (!), would betray not her, but all of them. He had unarmed her right after Chris had gone from the hall into the next room to investigate. She did not only had to put away her gun, but even give him her combat-knife , which he had thrown away somewhere shortly after. With his gun pointed at her back Wesker had lead her to an underground laboratory of Umbrella hidden behind the mansion.  
  
With the secure thought in his head that she wouldn't make it out of here again – which he had voiced out aloud a couple of times – Wesker had told her all about the work he had once done for Umbrella, his secret research on the so called T-Virus and their "success" they had archived with it. But he had grown weary of it all and after some time of considering he had founded the Special Tactics and Rescue Service – short STARS. For him, the Teams had just been fun. He had used them as his guni-pigs when the order had come to take a look at the damage that had been afflicted with the breakout of the T-Virus in the mansion.  
  
After telling her about all the horrors that would await any survivors of both teams and what would probably await her when he had thought of something, Wesker had shoved her into a small cell with a single dirty ragged bed to one side and she was still currently sitting in it after hours of prodding.  
  
Her thoughts drifted away wondering if anyone of her teammates was still alive. She had small hope for any of her own team, but much less for Bravo-Team. Who would be able to survive such a horrifying place without being wounded badly or going insane. She had seen how those dogs had killed and ripped apart Joseph right before her very eyes and the shots she had fired at them hadn't stopped them.  
  
But the worst thing for Jill was, that she hadn't a clue what had happened to Chris. Sweet loving Chris always there to make you smile, calm and collected and yet funny and charming. It had felt like a thousand butterflies flying around in her stomach and beating widely against her heart when she had met him the first time. It hadn't been any different since then, the feelings inside of her had rather increased with time. Even in her dreams she had seen Chris more then once and Jill had to admit to herself, that she had loved every one of them, even the ahem more adult like ones. And she had never ever said a word about her feelings to him. Maybe she had given a few signs here and there secretly without noticing, but she had always told herself she would never have a chance with charming Chris Redfield; Jill just had to take a look around. Nearly every girl Chris walked by or talked with fell head over heels in love with him or wouldn't mind going to bed with him. She had always and did still despise such girls who flapped their eyelashes with glee at every attractive guy, hiding their true selves behind tons of make up and such, flickering their hair alluringly. It nearly made her want to puke.  
  
But now it really didn't matter anymore, there probably was no way to escape, yet find Chris.  
  
Jill was about to give up any chance of coming out of here alive when she heard the door opening slowly. She didn't bother to look up since the only one who had come to her cell during the hours she had been sitting in this damn hole had been that traitor Wesker. She didn't want to imagine what he wanted o do to her, but his eyes and the tone in his voice the last time she had seen him had made it clear what he wanted from her.  
  
Still caught up in those horrifying thoughts Jill's heart skipped a beat when she suddenly heard a very different voice from the one she had expected.  
  
"Jill?" The voice said in disbelieve, the gentleness in it clear to hear.  
  
Barely wanting to hope Jill lifted her head. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide, not knowing if it was just a dream or not. In the door stood not Wesker, not at all. There, directly in front of her stood Chris – Chris Redfield. The one person she had never thought she would see again, but had wanted to see so badly.  
  
Without wasting another moment, and before her mind could register, what her body did and her heart wanted, Jill jumped up from the bed and ran over to the man who had been on her mind for the last few hours. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. She felt him stumble back a step in astonishment before catching himself and responding. Her heart sang as he drew his arms around her and kissed her back, bodies pressed tightly together. As if on cue they both deepened the kiss, the world around them forgotten. In that moment it was just the two of them and no one else.  
  
They finally parted after some time due to the lack of oxygen. Just then Jill's mind had fully registered what she had done only moments ago. A huge blush started to appear on her cheeks. Not wanting to meet Chris's gaze the only way that came to her mind to avoid it was to burry her head in the crook of his neck, blushing even more. She felt his arms tighten around her again. Taking a deep breath to stop her heart from beating so widely, Jill inhaling his sweaty scent. She felt his cheek coming to rest on her hair, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
"Wow..." was all Chris seemed able to breath out, the husky note in his voice sending shivers down Jill's spine.  
  
This must be heaven.  
  
"WARNING! THE SELF-DESTRUCT-SYTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVEATED! ALL PERSONAL MUST BE EVACUATED EMMIDEATLY! WARNING! ..." A female voice suddenly pulled them back to reality, blaring on and on in her monotone voice over the loudspeaker. Chris remembered what Rebecca had said to him and why they had separated again. He to find Jill and she to activate the system that would finally reduce everything in the mansion and around to ashes. He pulled Jill slightly away from him and looked into her eyes, a trace of fear over the sudden change in the situation evident in them. Chris had to remember for a split second the electric like feeling of her lips on his before focusing again:  
  
"Listen, we have to get out of here. Rebecca has already set the Self-Destruct-System. So let's hurry before everything here blows up!"  
  
Jill nodded. "Okay! Let's go!"  
  
The helicopter of the STARS Alpha-Team flew through the clear sky as the sun slowly started to rise over the horizon. The four survivors of the mansion all sat in the copter, glad that the nightmare was finally over and they all made it out alive and save. Behind them the house and the laboratories exploded and Chris watched it happen through the small window.  
  
His gaze drifted over his other teammates, who had made it with him.  
  
Rebecca was lying peacefully on the floor, sleeping. She deserved some rest since he had never seen someone be so brave and collected on the first mission; especially when something totally unsuspected like that happened.  
  
Even Barry, who they had happened to stumble upon when they had fled to the heliport, was snoring soundly in a sitting position near Rebecca; arms crossed and chin on his chest.  
  
Jill sat beside Chris, not saying anything. He felt her head coming to rest on his shoulder letting out a deep sigh. He smiled gently down at her and took her hand in his squeezing it softly. She turned her head slightly to look into his eyes. Jill's heart skipped a beat when she saw his eyes, so full of concern and gentleness directly directed at her.  
  
God, how could someone evoke such emotions inside of her with just a single glance and smile?  
  
She nearly didn't notice as Chris began to speak: "Do you remember our last conversation before we flew of to look for the Bravo Team? And do you know what I asked you?"  
  
Jill furrowed her eyebrows in concentration until she remembered after a few seconds.  
  
"You asked if you could tell me something really important when we came back if I'm not mistaken... Why?"  
  
Chris grinned slightly and leaned in a little closer his breath tickling Jill's ear. She was sure her heart would melt then and there. Jesus, since that kiss only a couple of minutes ago her feelings for him had increased tenfold – if that were even possible – and she would have already collapsed if she didn't sit already since her legs felt like Jell-O. A blush started to spread across her cheeks once again but her eyes never left Chris's.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you now?"  
  
Jill only managed to nod a little, mouth dry and hands almost sweating, trying desperately to not just kiss him senseless then and there. As if reading her thoughts Chris moved his head even closer to hers, their lips only inches apart from each other. Jill was sure by now that her heart would burst from the rapid pounding. She couldn't keep her eyes away from his; so many emotions sparkled in them and she couldn't even begin to describe them fully. And the next few words he said to her turned her world totally upside down:  
  
"I've wanted to tell you this already for some time now but there never really was a chance to tell you this one thing. Jill, I love you."  
  
And he kissed her. To shocked to do anything else Jill closed her eyes and returned the kiss, sweet as honey. She was slightly aware of his arms slowly rapping around her waist and hers going around his neck, hands playing with his hair. She didn't even complain when she felt herself being lifted little by little into Chris's lap, but rather welcomed it, letting out a soft sigh.  
  
After some time they broke the kiss due to the lack of oxygen. Their eyes met once again and Jill could see in them the love shining for her as clear as the stars in the sky.  
  
"I love you, too." Jill said in barely more than a whisper.  
  
Chris kissed the tip of her nose and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Jill buried her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Just don't let go Chris. Don't let go. That's all I ask for."  
  
Chris hugged Jill's form tightly to his.  
  
"Never, I'll never let go; ever again."  
  
Story End  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW , REVIEW... Or I'll send Wesker in a pink String and plushy bra over to your house!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... goes insane. 


End file.
